


Human Remains人性犹存

by Cynthia_zh



Series: Human Remains [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Torture, Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_zh/pseuds/Cynthia_zh
Summary: 当Greg Lestrade初次遇见Mycroft Holmes时，他就看不太懂他。但就算走过九年，他还是做梦都不敢想他们将如何结局。另言之，这是一篇慢热麦雷，自2005年开始，覆盖前三季Sherlock(BBC)





	1. A Day Like This 如此一日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Human Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330114) by [Saziikins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saziikins/pseuds/Saziikins). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 试译。  
> 很多节英语课上的产物。  
> 欢迎对译文提出意见呀w

2005年2月

他抬手遮住一个瞌睡。局长的私人助理一直在无视他，她喝了口茶，在电脑上敲了几个字，然后又喝了口茶。

Greg在早晨4：30到的局里。他因为一个潜在目击者被召来，那人在警察局里闲逛，说是手头有关于Greg在调查的纵火案的信息。Greg到的时候证人已经离开了。他猜测大概是个无家可归的流浪汉装作有点什么证据，以换取在暖和的地方待上一会儿。

Greg不觉得这时候穿过伦敦回家有什么意义。取而代之，他给自己倒了一大杯廉价咖啡，大口嚼了些薯片，开始查邮件。

当局长助理来告知他下午1：30去她上司办公室报到时，他设法做出了礼貌的回应。这个会议绝对是浪费时间。一句简单的“不，你没得到这个职位”就足够了。现在已经1：43。局长一向守时得无可指摘。

Greg从口袋里掏出手机，第无数次滑看短讯。助理抬起头。“Lestrade副警？”她说。

Greg向前倾身。“嗯？”

“五分钟。”她对他说。

他勉强笑了笑。“别担心。”他长吁一口气，最后看了眼信息。他妻子发来一条，提醒他路上捎些牛奶回家。他浏览了一番墙上前几任警长的照片，都是一路升迁上去的。其中一两个他认识。其余的看上去都差不多。自信，还都有点自命不凡的样子。

局长的办公室门啪地摔开。他回头。门把手砸在了墙上。Carter副警怒气冲冲地撞出来。Greg皱眉，注视着他这位同事。

局长对上Greg的目光。“Lestrade副警，”按他的口气可能是对任何人说话，“抱歉，让你久等了。”

“没事，长官。”Greg回答。Carter副警在走廊尽头又甩了一扇门，这让他不禁缩了缩肩。Greg跟局长进了他明亮的办公室。

局长对他示意了一下椅子。“请坐吧。”

Greg小心翼翼地半坐在椅子边缘，双手叠放在大腿上。

局长忽视了Greg一会儿，看了看他的电脑屏幕。他百无聊赖地瞧了Greg一眼。“那么，Lestrade副警。我想见副警Carter那副样子之后你应该知道自己为什么会在这儿了。”

“算不上，长官。”

“你升职了。”局长把注意力移回电脑。“干得好。”

Greg呆呆地瞪着他。“什么，长官？”

“我们决定提拔你做探长。而且，不，不是出于Carter副警刚才那幕表演。”

Greg攥了攥放在腿上的拳头，无声地庆祝了一小下胜利。 _ _冷静__ ，他告诉自己说。 _ _假装这是你应得的__ 。“那，非常感谢，长官。”他设法道。

“不用谢。Lestrade探长。”Greg没法控制自己的笑容露出来。“两周后开始工作。恭喜。”

Greg同局长握手。“谢谢您，长官。”他晕乎乎地走了。这进行得可真不错。他怀疑自己是不是比料想得更善面试。但他不禁担忧起自己自己实在缺乏经验。

现在疑虑开始出现了。天呐，他在想什么？他就那么轻易地接受了这份工作，跟去超市选购食品似的。现在他就要当探长了，他根本不知道当探长要做些什么。Greg Lestrade探长。他。探长。妈的。香烟。他需要一支烟。

他走到停车场后的自行车停放架。他在发抖，真希望记得穿上外套再出来。警员Sally Donovan和Edmund Bullock已经在了，一边笑一边抽烟。他们制服外边都裹着大衣。

“我们听说了，”Sally说，给他递了一支烟。Greg心怀感激地接过。“我们觉得Carter可能辞职了。”

“这到底发生了什么啊？”Greg接过Edmund的打火机，叼着烟口齿不清地问。

“我们也不清楚，”Sally说。”他冲进了我们办公室，环顾了一下，说了句‘操你们妈的’，然后走了。所以我们猜你应该有事可庆祝了，”她咧嘴笑道，“Lestrade探长。”

Greg吸了一口，望向空无一人的前面。他朝她皱了皱眉。“我不太明白发生了什么。这是Carter的职位。助理指挥官都承认我参加面试只是为凑个数罢了。”

Edmund耸耸肩，把烟丢到地上踩熄。“总之，我们喜欢这个结果。这才是重要的，嗯？”

Greg哼了一声，看着烟消散在空气中。“我会跟Carter谈谈。让他消消气。可不能让他一直到处爆粗啊。”

Sally笑出声来，拍拍Greg的肩膀。“这话说的像个真正的探长了。回见，长官。”

Greg目送两个警员打趣着走回主楼，然后给他妻子发了一条短讯。

****短信息  14：06  准备些酒！有好消息！亲亲** **

———

Greg回到公寓的时候Caroline正躺在那张墨绿色的沙发上。她一只手里握着啤酒，另一只手抓着手机。她深色的金色头发随意地在头顶盘成了一个丸子。Greg把牛奶放进冰箱。他朝她笑笑，拿出她给他留的啤酒。他无视了放在旁边的空玻璃杯，直接从冰的瓶子里喝。

“你有什么消息？”她调低了电视的音量，也朝他微笑。

“算个新闻呢，”Greg说，倚在扶手上。他看《东区人》*上Dirty Den*在吓唬某个可怜的二十岁左右的棕发女孩。

Caroline用脚趾戳了他手臂一下。“别瞒着我啦，”她说，“今天下午我不得不为一场惨烈的少年分手案收拾残局，已经没耐心剩下啦。”

“我得到那个职位了。”

Caroline瞪大了眼睛。“什么？”

“得到那个职位了。”Greg重复了一遍，笑容开始绽开。“探长那个活。”

Caroline一脸好笑的表情。她张口又合上。“不好意思，等等，什么？”她问。“是那个你去参加面试之后上级才知道你存在的探长职位？那个”

Greg还在咧嘴笑着。

她惊讶地笑出声。“但那。噢，Greg。Greg，这，这太棒了。”她跪坐着直起身，伸出手来把他拉近。“你得到那个工作了。”

“我得到那份工作了。”

“真不敢相信你成功了。为这个我们要啤酒可不够啊！”她吻他，手指穿过他被风吹乱的头发。他们是时候该有一些好消息了。他已经记不起上次她那么高兴见他回家是什么时候的事了。

“啤酒就够，”Greg说，倒到沙发上，拿遥控器换台到天空体育*。“啤酒好极了。”

Caroline打开微波炉加热他的晚餐。“加薪怎么样？”她问，从冰箱里拿出一瓶普罗塞克*。

“差不多6000镑。”

Caroline关上冰箱门。“真的？那么多？”

“是呀，”Greg答道，一边翻看电视台提供了哪些球赛。“如果你想的话我们可以尝试生个小孩，”他加了一句，转头看她。“但如果你不介意的话我们可以先把那瓶闪闪的东西喝了。”

Caroline笑出声，她走向沙发扶手时眼里闪着光。“你得先吃了你的晚饭。”

“然后我们尝试生个宝宝？”Greg问。这是她想要的。他知道这是。

她吻他的眉间。“然后我们尝试生个宝宝。探长。”她笑着站起身，把他的晚餐从微波炉里取出来。Greg把自己的鞋踢掉。

“不过你得戒烟，”她加道。Greg咬住了自己的颊内侧。她希望的话，他会做到的。只要能让她开心，无论什么。

———

2005年3月

Greg站在镜子前检视自己，试图扯平自己的领带。他从镜子里看见Caroline站在窗边穿衣。他对自己笑笑，后退一步好把自己看全些。

“第一天上任这样行吗？”他问，手抹过衬衫前襟。

Caroline转过身来，正在戴项链。“你看起来好极了。紧张吗？”

“不。可能。就一点。我认识队员，我知道他们喜欢我的。只是跟Carter一起有点尴尬，你知道？”

“他们设法说服他留下来就让我很惊奇了，”Caroline说，一边在短裙下穿上一条连裤袜。“我会不会用力过猛啦？我从来没系过领带。”

Caroline双手搭在后腰。他闻到她的香水。甜，芬芳。“Greg，别担心了。你以前做过的。你知道这是什么样的。”她吻他后颈。“你会做得很好。”

他咬住嘴唇。“嗯。会很好的。”

他快快吃了早餐，穿起外套时正叼着吐司。“过得愉快，”他边嚼边说。

Caroline坐在沙发上回头对他微笑。“你也是，”她说，打开了英伦早晨*。

———

“Donovan！”

一会儿后她的头探进了Greg的新办公室。她皱着眉。“怎么了？”

“就看看管不管用。”

Sally把手叠在胸前。“别养成习惯了，长官。我可不想听说探长版狼来了的故事。”她笑了。“但祝你新职首日愉快。”

“首日愉快，确实，”局长说，抱着一沓文件走进他的办公室。“我这儿给你准备了个好头。”

Greg瞄了眼文书。“这些是什么？”

“要签的文件，值得考虑重开的旧案，”局长回答。

那堆文件落到他桌上时Greg皱了眉。“为什么要重开旧案？”他问。

局长看上去实在有些自得得太过分了。“因为这是你第一天，而你的第一项工作就是看看你的前辈们都漏了些什么。好好享受吧。日安，Donovan警官。”

Sally盯着Greg一会儿，然后把目光投向文书。“好吧。”她做了个苦相。“玩得开心，长官。”

“Donovan！”

她转回身面对他。“怎么了？”她问。喊她名字真是永远都不会腻，Greg想。好吧，对她来说可能很快……

“你想审审这些文件吗？”他从那叠文件的最上层拿了几册下来，开始翻看。他做了个鬼脸。摄于停尸房。真讨喜。

她好歹佯装同情片刻。“我们这会儿要出去巡逻，长官。可能等会儿吧？抱歉。”Sally顿了顿。然后露齿而笑。“有点儿抱歉。”

不情愿地哼哼着，他知道度过今早得靠咖啡因了。Greg开始给自己倒一杯咖啡。一些巡警正收拾装备，准备去伦敦视察，注意哪儿出了乱子。咖啡机汩汩出水，Greg眼睁睁看着浓咖啡和其他一些什么泥样的东西进了他的杯子。真棒。真他妈棒。而且他需要一根烟。非常。他把一片尼古丁贴片贴到手臂上。打开邮箱。电脑死机的时候他没忍住骂了声娘。

一小时二十三分钟后，他已经签完了该签的报告，正打算把注意力投向另一叠文件。这时Carter副警出现在他门口。

他们相觑一会儿，Carter终于开口，口气生硬。“泰晤士旁边来了电话。有尸体。”

Greg穿上外套。“那我们走。”

———

法医组干活时Greg没去打扰。他们身处桥下，阴暗潮湿，可真不是个适合死的地方，真惨。或者抛。在他检视地上的男尸时，Greg没排除任何可能。

“吸毒的，”法医专家低声说，把尸体的袖子撸起来。“我们还得做些测验，但他手臂上这些是针孔。我敢说不止会在手臂上。本很不愿提的，探长，但这让我想起我上学时学到过的一个案例。”

“是什么？”Greg问。

“如果我能做个猜测的话，长官？马钱子碱中毒。老鼠药。”他补充。“嘴边的白沫，显然是窒息。”专家鼓起他的腮帮。“相当大量的用药，长官。如果要我猜，这可怜的家伙不会是唯一一个。”

“外头还有其他的可怜鬼吗？”Greg问。

“潜在的。他们大概也不知道自己买到了坏药。说不清有多少可能被污染了。”专家耸肩，以那种每天都得见不少死人的神情。“一个毒贩的存货，还是两个……没主意。但会有更多的。注射了这东西三个小时后就要一命呜呼了。就算你很快就意识到，也没什么解药的。你 _ _实在__ 得尽早发现。”

“把他带去巴茨，”Greg说，他尝试不去想相似的受害者。“所有的化验都做一遍。然后我们才能更清楚我们在跟什么打交道。”

Greg给他在巴茨的联系人打了个电话，告知他们有尸体送过去了。他告诉他们他需要尽快确认死者身份，以及更快的死因确证，因为外头可能还有更多。

———

他晚上回家之后把领带扯了下来。他把咖啡洒在上面了。他决定再也不戴领带上班了。有什么意义？反正Sally和Edmund待他同往常也没什么两样。

———

接着的几周平淡无事。巴茨来的检验报告结果显示马钱子碱中毒，Greg好几个长夜无眠，想象着全伦敦的瘾君子统统惨死的景象。

尽管如此，他没再听到第二起案子。

那场惨死收到了一些媒体的关注——这是当然——但因为没有第二起，他们就写成了意外事件。不过的确涉及毒品。海洛因，可能性最大，掺着马钱子碱。

男子还没能确认身份。Greg让他的队伍在伦敦那块区域搜寻有什么失踪人口，然后他们把范围扩大到了整个东南。他跟几个流浪汉谈过话，但他们没一个说认识那个男子。

看上去他是个无家可归的吸毒者，没有亲人关心他。警察局里没有他匹配的DNA，失踪人口的数据库里也没有，也没任何证据表明流浪汉的社区里有谁认识他。

Greg甚至打电话给一个毒贩子帮忙，到头来也说从未见过。

他现在已经背下了马钱子碱中毒的是个症状，只要在街上走时他就在看有没有出现。

__肌肉抽搐。_ _

__躯体僵硬。_ _

__牙关紧闭。_ _

__口吐白沫。_ _

__呼吸障碍。_ _

__眼球暴凸，瞳孔放大。_ _

__皮肤发青。_ _

起初的十五到三十分钟至关重要，他现在知道这个了。他料想这些人应该知道在把海洛因推进血管之后会是什么感觉。他料想这个长期用药的人最开始应该感到了意料中的快感。然后抽搐就该开始了。但他也许还不会马上体会到。如果情况变糟，他应该会注意到的。

他是什么时候意识到自己活不久了的？他从什么时候开始恐惧？惊厥开始时他是否还有意识？甚至于他当时有能力呼喊求救吗？诸如此类的想法贯串Greg的整个职业生涯，噬咬折磨着他。

见尸体永远不会变容易。他知道有警察可以非人化每一具尸体。他也认识更少一些关心得太过的。Greg愿意认为自己在两者间已经找到了完美的平衡，但心底里他一直怀疑死者的眼睛会纠缠他一辈子。

那些他解决不了的案子是最糟的。那是他成为巡警之后的第19个月，他们遇到了一起无法解决的案子。那是一个八岁的男孩。男孩曾在寄养系统中，处于某种原因这个事实使这个案子更糟了。而后每一个Greg找到的无名氏，无人关心的人，以及无嫌疑人的案子，都让他想起这个孩子。

但一段时间里都没再有老鼠药毒死的人出现，Greg放松了不少。他们开案，然后解决，没有令人大惊小怪之处。他习惯了新职的节奏。

不过他确乎重新开始抽起烟来。

 

Notes：

*《东区人》：BBC肥皂剧，首次在1985年2月17日在英国广播公司第一台播出，持续至今。《东区人》讲述了在伦敦伦敦东区虚构的伦敦Borough of Walford阿伯特广场周围的居民的故事。

*Dirty Den：《东区人》中的人物。原名为Dennis Watts，Dirty Den为昵称。

*天空体育：Sky Sports，一家英国卫星付费电视公司，也是英国天空广播经营的一个体育电视频道。它是英国和爱尔兰两国重要的体育收费电视品牌。

*普罗赛克：Prosecco，意大利起泡酒。

*英伦早晨：BBC Breakfast，早间新闻。


	2. Line of Fire 火线

2005年3月

他提早结束了工作。对于他而言算提早，至少。到傍晚17点时，他已经签好了各样报告，也告诉Donovan巡警她也是时候该回家了。当然，他正好一只脚迈出警局时，电话响了。短短一秒内，他考虑着干脆不接。但他败下阵来，用手肘按开了灯，接起电话。

“有两具尸体，”警官说。”看起来像是马钱子碱中毒。”

Greg闷哼了一声，抓起自己的大衣。“你在逗我呢吧。”

“你来吗？”

“嗯，我大概20分钟后到。”

叹声气，他给妻子发去一条短讯。

****短信息  19：19  得晚班。抱歉哦。亲亲** **

****短信息  Caroline Lestrade   19：21  可真出乎意料。那我把晚餐放在微波炉里。你回来时吃吧。希望不用太久。亲亲亲** **

****短信息  19：24  你我都希望如此。亲亲** **

到了现场，他把大衣撑到头顶上，在巷中穿过，试图让雨不要打湿他的脸。“怎么样？”他问，穿上法医外套，戴上手套，从轻脆的塑料隔离带下钻过。

“两具尸体。一具男性一具女性。皮肤 _ _发青__ ，口边有白沫。”

“有没有迹象表明他们是被搬到这儿来的？”Greg问法医组的小伙子。

“这种天气下很难讲，长官。看上去他们应该在这儿还不久。他们大约是半小时前被社区协警发现的。”

Greg皱了皱眉。“你们能确认这是马钱——随便啦。老鼠药吗？”

“我不敢做任何揣测。我是说，症状上看起来很明显。虽然不想猜，但我们是料想随时会有更多尸体的，长官。长官？”

Greg听到他的话了，但他的注意力在街更远处阴影里的那两人身上。他们的手臂伸向彼此，似乎交换了什么。毒品买卖。Greg的目光在两人间扫视。右边那个矮些的把手伸进口袋。左边那个高个子穿着长大衣，立着领子。

“继续说吧，我听着呢，”Greg对法医专家说，跨过其中一具尸体好看清些。

“额，行。老鼠药中毒很有可能。而且加上前几周那事，”专家继续说道，“但我不想假设……”

两人准备离开了，Greg加快步子。他示意Donovan，降低了声音。“Donovan，你跟我，右边那个人。Bullock，Carter，左边那个。”他们听懂了指示，Greg看见两人望向了他们，准备开跑。

“停下——警察！”Greg喊道，接着慢跑起来，然后开始飞奔。他听见身后的脚步，是来自加入的警员和Carter，分头去追两人。

他想追上其中一个——高个的那个，穿着长大衣的——但他貌似有种神秘的技巧，转过转角，穿过交通，Greg没法及时跟上。他也许是在追的那个，但那男子就像知道街角会在面前“长”出来似的，而Greg根本还没能看见它们呢。

Greg知道自己身体已经不如从前，但嫌疑人开始瘸着左腿慢了下来。Greg继续追着。

他听见身后Donovan的声音，在传呼后援，他觉得自己也听见了Carter说话的声音。他的双脚踏过地面，当他转过街角时看见那男子在Carter臂中挣扎，Greg花了一会儿来平静呼吸。

他把眉毛上挂的雨水和汗水擦去。

Carter正试图弄出这人的名字。但穿大衣的高个子没有回答。

“我不会逃跑的，”嫌疑人喘着粗气，Greg这才得以好好看了他一眼。他很瘦，苍白，深色卷发。他的黑色大衣缺了几颗纽扣。他的表情无法揣度。

Greg举起警徽，Carter则负责搜身，藏枪或者毒品。“我是伦敦警察局的探长Lestrade。我不会逮捕你。”尽管，回想起来巷尾的那事看上去相当像毒品交易。“但你在我们发现尸体时在现场，我想知道你知道什么。”

嫌疑人挑眉。“比你多多了，”他说。

Greg拿出无线电。“可以派辆车来……额……”Greg环视四周，试图辨明方向。

“北街，”男子嘟囔道，还附带了一个白眼。

“北街，”Greg重复道。“我有个目击证人要带进来。把尸体送去巴茨——”

“他们是怎么死的？”嫌疑人打断他。

“——尽快，”Greg继续道，无视了他。“我要尸检报告尽早送到我桌上。清扫整个区域，我要你们跟我确认他们是被转移到这里来的。把这作为首要任务。”

“发生了什么？”男人问。“那些尸体？”

“我们回局里说，”Greg说。

“有多少具？”

“回局里说。”

男人又哼了一声。“无聊，”他小声抱怨。

“如果我发现你持枪就不会那么无聊了。看上去你在巷尾谈了份好生意啊。”男人盯着他看。“你叫什么名字？”Greg问。

男人还在盯着他，Greg翻了个白眼。“行。保持沉默。我有整晚时间跟你耗。”

“我想你妻子对此不会太开心，”嫌疑人回嘴说，他嘴角浮现出一个小小的得意的微笑。

搞得好像她从来有为此开心过似的，Greg正想着，警车到了。“进来，”他低吼，然后进了车子，坐在Carter副警旁边。

****短信息  21：09  会是个漫长的夜晚。晚安。亲亲** **

****短信息  Caroline Lestrade  21：11  猜着啦。明天见。亲亲亲** **

一路上嫌疑人都保持着沉默，甚至于45分钟后Greg走进审讯室时他也无一句抱怨。他坐着，手平摊在桌上，用一种带着期待的目光盯着Greg看。Greg注意到了嫌疑人右臂上的track marks。他看起来完全知道自己要做什么。

“好，”Greg说，在他对面的椅子上坐下。“我们没从你身上找到毒品或者足够多的钱，所以你不会被捕或因为什么受起诉。但你来这儿是作为目击证人。如果你敢耍我，要找个理由关你一夜应该不成问题。”

男人打了个呵欠。“这些我都知道。”他说。“现在什么时候了？”

Greg瞥了眼表。“9：47pm。”

“你妻子会疑虑你为什么那么晚还不回。”嫌疑人做了个鬼脸。“不她不会。你一直这样做。找借口不结束工作，就算你能把所谓的目击证人拘留一夜就得了。他们怎么死的？”

“是我在问你问题。你看见尸体了吗？”

“没有。他们在哪儿多久了？”

“你一周去那条巷子几次？”

“这就是头一次。两具尸体，同时出现在同一条巷子里，”男人陷入沉思，他把手指拱成塔形搭在下巴上。“有趣。有幢楼房恰俯瞰那条巷子，但要说两人都因从那样的高度摔下身亡，这种可能性极小。而且你没有要求法医组收集残肢。你说的是尸体。所以他们接近未损。那么，不是跳楼的。”

目击证人/嫌疑人沉默了一阵子。Greg张口时，嫌疑人又开始滔滔不绝地讲起话来。“所以，两具尸体，同时出现在同条巷子里，可能是被人搬来放在那儿的。”嫌疑人说。“至少， _ _你__ 这样想。不是丢到垃圾堆里，所以就是露天抛尸，说明有人希望他们被找到。今天天气是干燥的，冰点以上，所以他们在白天没有散发出什么气味引人注意，不然你们会更早发觉。所以，是今晚扔到那儿的。为什么他们希望他们被发现？是有人在借此传信吗？丢在雨中……行迹更难追踪。伦敦这部分大多是破败的平房，不可能有太多CCTV……要知道是谁干的这事会很困难……那人也清楚如此……我做得怎样？”

Greg瞪大了眼睛。“你说话一直那么快吗？”是他问的第一句话。

男子皱起眉。“噢。我刚才说的你早就想到了。”

“我是个探警。他们付我工资干这个。”

“他们看上去怎样？”

“什么？”

“尸体。探长，得跟上啊，”男子嗔怒道。“他们看起来是什么样子的？他们在那儿多久了？”

“我们还没拿到尸检，”Greg说。

“忘了法医吧，他们只会确认你已经知道的。有迹象显示钝器创伤吗？锤击头部，还是刺伤？”

“没有。”

“他们是什么样子的？”

“发青。嘴边有白沫。”

一个恍然大悟的微笑缓缓攀上男子的面孔。“老鼠药。你这样觉得。你可能是对的，从第一具开始你就在等下一个的出现了。但为什么是两具，同时出现在同一处，还都是搬去的？而且，为什么还不出现更多？那个区域瘾君子的数目可不止是三，毒贩子得接待三个以上的人。”男子的眼睛睁大了。“啊！这不是错把坏的海洛因给了顾客。他们是被选中的。他们故意把这些给了他们。 _ _噢__ ，这挺有意思。”

“等等。”Greg用一根手指指他。“你怎么得出他们是选中的这个结论的……不，等等，这可不是这样运作的。是我在问你问题。名字？”

男子叹了口气。“无关紧要。你不需要调查我的。”他开始以一种无聊到了的语气背诵起来：“不我以前没去过那个巷子，是我是在同一个毒贩交谈，不我没有购买任何毒品，你知道的因为我身上没有毒品，不我不是杀手，你也早就知道我跟这个案子没有任何关系。我只是在你在场时恰好也在场。”

“购买毒品，”Greg接上他的话。

“我大衣里有足够多钱吗，探长，去买毒品？”

“不。但你在跟毒贩交谈。”

“我用毒品，”男子说，毫不以此为耻。“它们让我头脑清楚。我没有毒瘾。但因为我身边什么都没有，你不能指控我持毒。”

“我们可以搜你住处。”

“随你喜欢。”

“讲真？地址是？”男子告诉了他。Greg向玻璃后的警官示意，把那个记下来。“名字呢？”

“Mycroft Holmes，”男子回答，有点太快。Greg眯缝起眼。他不确定自己相信这个人。“这真是场很奇怪的审讯，探长。”

“同意，”Greg说。“很晚了。”

“正确。”Holmes说。

“Mycroft算是什么名字？”

“Lestrade算是什么姓氏？这不是你的本姓。”

Greg迟疑了一会儿。“什么？你怎么知道的？”

男人叹气道。“我问你时间的时候，你给我的时间精确到了分钟。你一辈子都在记时间。结论是，你是在管制环境中长大的。那么，收容所，大概？我猜测也可能是寄宿学校，但从衬衫和缺乏领带的情况看，你不是从那种强迫人穿着整洁的地方来的。”

Greg有点发火地看着他。但男子还在继续说着。

“你说自己姓氏的时候有迟疑。你不是一直都用这个姓氏的。加之你的口音，你对伦敦的熟悉程度，虽然不知道街道的名称，但我们不管这个，以及你说话不太像从法语人家里成长起来得——而姓氏显然是法文——结论，Lestrade不是你的本姓。有错吗？”

“没有，”Greg承认，他站起身。他不觉得自己是个太好读懂的人。但他现在实在懒得争辩什么。“现在就有警官在你家进行搜查了。一旦完成，你就可以离开了。如果他们没发现什么的话。”

男子微微笑了。笑容没到达眼睛。“最后一件事。老鼠药。第一个人的剂量是多少？”

“现在担心起自己的毒品了，嗯？”Greg冷冷地问。

男子把手臂叠在胸口。“很好。我不会告诉你我对这个案子的高妙见解了。”

“好极了，”Greg转身走开，心中暗暗享受着男子在他闭门时脸上闪过的惊讶神色。

———

Greg在12：12am到了家，他一边踢脱了鞋，一边查看他的手机。他考虑是否应给父亲发条短讯，但犹豫了。他不常这么做。他知道这是该做的，但也不是说他没发的时候老头子会注意到什么。Greg甚至怀疑自己用的是不是正确的号码。

如果他养母还在的话事情会不一样。但她不在了。老头子可能还不错。Greg上次发短讯给他是升职的时候。他父亲喜欢听到他的成就。事实上，除了Greg的母亲和他自己的工作，这大概是他父亲关心的唯一事情了。

决心不再想这事，Greg轻手轻脚地走进卧室，开始脱去衣服。Caroline喃喃了声“晚上好”，Greg躺进她身边的被窝。他吻吻她的额头。

“检测是阴性，”她小声说。

Greg吞咽。“我很抱歉，”他说，咬着嘴唇。

Caroline翻身正面他。“反正也是错过了时间。你工作得那么……错过了排卵期什么的。”

“再次抱歉，”Greg说，他现在已经是在挣扎着保持眼皮不合上了。Caroline叹气。他费了好大力气睁大眼睛看她。由于适应了黑暗，他现在能看见她右边脸颊上的睫毛膏了。他伸出手去想抚摸她的脸颊，但她扭开了头。“Caz……”

“没事的，”她说，双唇紧抿了一下。“也不是没到过这儿。睡吧。”

她翻身回到了自己的半边床。Greg考虑要不要伸出手搭到她肩上。他记得他们上次进行这个对话的时候她告诉他不要再碰他了。

所以他仰躺着立刻睡着了。

———

第二天上班时，Greg有点失望——虽然称不上吃惊——发现尸检还没放到他桌上。Holmes公寓里没有发现毒品也有些叫人失望。有——缉毒组来的报告说——一种令人难受的气味及明显的用药迹象，但没有什么证据能直接导致逮捕或起诉。

Greg逛到部门主办公室，睨着白板，看有哪些调查正在进行。他用一支蓝笔在底角写上笔记。“谋杀？老鼠药。死者三人。”他自言自语出声”而且尸体搬移过。”

“发生了什么，长官？”Sally说，并递给他一杯咖啡。她看了看白板。“这什么时候上升到谋杀案了？”

“还没，”Greg说。“但我不排除任何可能。尸体是被搬去那儿的，这我可以确定。我需要尸检确认，但……”

Sally翻了个白眼。“别再给我们加工作量了，头儿。你没跟我们说这是连环谋杀的时候我们也够不堪重负的了。”

Greg扮了个苦相。有什么使他相信自己这回是正确的……“大概等尸检出来我们会了解更多。”他喃喃。

———

2005年4月

当看见局长大步走向他的的办公室时他就料到有大事发生了。“Lestrade。你还在查那个老鼠药的案子吗？”

“是的。发生什么了？”

“三具尸体。”

“三具？”Greg问。

“在同一处。看上去像是被搬过的。”

Greg抓起外套穿上。“您怎么想，长官？”

“在第一具尸体之后？我料想会有更多。下了毒的毒品，有更多命案的概率很大。但过了多久都没第二起，两周？接着三周之后我们就收到三具尸体了。这可能性是多大？这可不是坏存货的问题。”

“我们发现上两具的时候也这样想。或者至少……”那个男子这样觉得，Greg想着。Holmes。“没什么。我会组一个小队，出发去那边。我在这个案子上需要我们最好的法医，长官。还得好好清查周边区域。”

局长点头。“会有的。”

“多谢。”Greg系上围巾。他顿了顿。“头儿？”

“嗯？”

“您觉得我们在对付什么？”

“如果这跟其他的一样？为什么毒贩子要毒死自己的客户？”

Greg喝完剩下的温咖啡。“这也正是我疑惑的。”

“解决它，Lestrade。这是你第一起大案子。”

他离开了办公室，Greg长吁了一口气。

———

走进房间时他实在没法掩饰自己给恶心到的表情。“基督耶稣，”他嘟囔道。

伏在地上的法医抬起头。“拿张面罩吧，如果需要的话。”

Greg正检视着尸体。受害者被拷在钢制水管上在自己的呕吐物和尿液里等死。“局长说他们是被搬来的……”

“困在这里。留在这里等死。”专家回答。

Greg瞪大了眼。“他们看上去跟其他的一样。皮肤和嘴唇……”

法医专家哼声表示赞同。“是我核准的那些文件。我同意你的意见。显然我们还需要——”

“做点化验，对，我知道。”Greg把保护装置穿好，忖度片刻是否要戴面罩。他在一具尸体边蹲下身子。“我觉得看起来像是海洛因使用的痕迹。Track marks。”他皱眉。“第一具尸体，看上去好像只是用了不好的药不小心结果在那里的。第二次的尸体，像是他们死后被搬过去的。但这……是他人所为。故意为之。有办法知道他们到这里多久了吗？他们是注射了毒品之前还是之后搬动的？”

“还不容易判断，长官。我们还在清查整个屋子。”

Greg贴得更近些看死去女人的手腕。她的头发遮住了她的脸。手腕有瘀伤，血迹斑斑。他缩肩。“她费力抗拒过这些手铐。他把右手腕割得很深。这他妈简直是折磨。”

他跟Sally交换了个眼神。她几乎没法正眼看这些尸体。“这些都要拍摄下来，”Greg说。“所有东西都要详细记录。”他望向窗外。“桥距离这里大约20分钟步行路程。巷子是另一个方向，要整整半小时。”他把双手叉在胸前，尝试着把这些片段拼在一起。

“长官？”Sally问。

“嗯？”

“这可能是我见过最瘆人的案发现场了。”她说。

可不是我的，Greg想。他想自己应该去安慰她，告诉她不会有更坏的了。但这几乎保管是个谎。所以他就没扯了。他伸手拿自己的手机。“如果你发现了什么， _ _任何什么__ ，你意料之外的，马上打电话给我。”最后看一眼尸体——这些可怜的他妈的家伙——他转身离开了。

他在外边靠着一棵树，呼吸凛冽的空气。他实在无法不感到力所难及。

———

那天晚上，他无法把那副景象从脑海中驱逐出去。他一到家就先淋浴，而Croline也没询问他这一天过得如何。她已经太多次见识这个情绪了，Greg猜道。她为他倒了一杯冰啤酒，给他拿了一碗意大利面，吻他额头，然后就让他看他的足球去了。而她则伸展开躺在沙发上，听着音乐，读着书。

他正试图把现场的画面拼起来，所以没太注意足球赛。他相当确定受害者的身份无法辨明。至少在问遍伦敦每个人前，而且就算到那时也没有确定身份的保证。

Caroline在11点时上床去睡了。她叫他不要熬到太晚。

Greg待在这同一张椅子上，并一直无视因同一坐姿太久而引起的后背疼痛。

到晚上11：35，他起身动了动，把边上的报纸拿起，翻到填词版。他在那儿坐到了12：03，直到他觉得已经把自己脑子里关于这个案子的头绪理清。

尸检加紧赶出来了，Greg端着咖啡在6：01抵达办公室时见到。不胜感激。他从未对上司早早把工作放到他桌上感到如此感激过。他把毒理和尸检报告摊在面前。

姓名：无名氏（男性）

年龄：约35岁

地址：未知

可能死因：窒息。原因似马钱子碱中毒。

 

姓名：无名氏（女性）

年龄：约29岁

地址：未知

可能死因：窒息。原因似马钱子碱中毒。

 

姓名：Mark Scott

年龄：33

地址：未知

可能死因：窒息。原因似马钱子碱中毒。

 

他们获悉了一个名字。

Greg盯住这张报告。“Donovan！”他喊出之后才想起她——以及队里其他人——他们还不到到岗时间呢。

他们得到了个名字。Mark Scott。

Greg开始翻阅文件。Mark Scott的DNA在局里的数据库里能查到。他被捕过，被起诉过，三年前还因非法入室和抢劫判过。在那之前6个月，他因醉酒作乱受诉。这个清单一直延续到八年前。他们得到了一个名字。他一边翻着文书一边开了电脑。Mark Scott的所有记录上都附着一条： “无固定住所。” 

但既然有姓名和定罪，Greg确信自己可以顺着这人的生活轨迹索证到他怎么会最后给铐在水管上，下了毒，留在那儿烂掉的。

那么他是最早被铐起来的，Greg的思绪闪现，试图分析自己脑海中是怎么为事件进行了排序的。不管是谁干的这事都不会想在运输工具上弄满证据。除非他们是被诱骗到那里的。毒品交易？

他回到本案上。

__无名氏（男性）一号检验海洛因及马钱子碱阳性。_ _

__无名氏（女性）一号检验海洛因及马钱子碱阳性。_ _

__Mark Scott检验马钱子碱阳性但只有微量海洛因。_ _

Greg没意识到自己看文件时背弓得多厉害，知道Sally敲门时他才正起身。他眨眨眼睛，转了转肩膀。“早，Donovan。”他听见自己的脖子咔地作响。从Sally做的那副表情看，她也听见了。

“记得他们说的健康与安全训练嘛。背坐直，每半小时起来转转……”她吟诵起来。

“闭嘴吧，Donovan，”Greg粗声回答。

“听说你拿到文件了？”她问。

“是的。我们有点线索了。20分钟后我们会开个会，我只是先得把定罪单看看完。”

Sally递给他一杯咖啡。“我会去通知他们的。”她走了出去，留Greg转回他的电脑。

他访问了当地报纸的网站，在首页最顶上看到了这个事件。就在那儿了。他作为探长的第一起大案子。

__警方在Lower Sloane Street的废弃房屋中发现_ _ _ _三具_ _ __尸体。_ _

__警方昨日下午约五点发现两具男尸和一具女尸。_ _

__The Herald获知受害者被铐在水管上，怀疑有很大可能与上月的另三起丝网事件有关。_ _

__第一具尸体，三月二日发现于Upper Thames Street，死者身份尚未得到确认。_ _

__另两具尸体则是在三月十七日发现于East Dock Road附近的小巷中。_ _

__伦敦警局发言人表示：_ _ __”_ _ __警员下午五点左右集中于Lower Sloane Street。_ _

__“在那里他们发现了三具尸体，二男一女。目前为止的发现非常可疑。调查已经展开。_ _

__“我们仍在继续审问有关人员，并敦促任何有关于此事信息的个人通过非紧急号码101联系我们，引用报案号码1703105。”_ _

哦这可别给我弄砸了，Greg想，咖啡烫着舌头时呲了牙。

———

他聚齐自己的队伍，并告诉他们，他们从未接手过这样的案子。他敦促他们尽可能不要拖到发现更多尸体的境况。

Mark Scott是个棒呆了的线索，他说。可能凶手，因为他们现在知道是凶手了，犯了个错。六具尸体中有五具是无名尸，但这具不同。这具有姓有名，有在世的曾经，而且可被追踪。这就够有用的了，他说。他们需要去已知的毒枭出没点常逛并对人们进行询问。

分配好了工作，队员们都开始阅读起文件，并着手攻破他们的线索。

Greg回办公室正走到半路时被接待处值班的警员拦了下来。“有个男的说他有关于你案子的线索。现在能见他吗？”

“哪个案子？”Greg问。

“老鼠药那个。”

Greg眨眨眼。“当然，带到我办公室来。”

Greg正啃着一片饼干，等待时查了一遍邮件。敲门声传来，但开门的人他可没料到。

“Holmes，”Greg说，一脸惊讶。“那，有什么消息？想起什么了吗？”

“你们找到更多尸体了，”Holmes说。

Greg嘲讽了声，“我明白了。看了新闻，嗯？”

“凶手犯了错。你现在 _ _确实__ 知道这涉及杀手了吧。”

“是的。我可不是白痴。”Greg说。

Holmes抬起了他的眉毛。“这呃呃呃呃呃呃……”他开口道。

Greg拿手指指住他。“别。如果你没有什么有用的事要说的话现在就可以走了。我呢，也要开始我的一天了。什么错误？”

“房子，”Holmes回答。

Greg皱眉。“房子？”

“废弃了。大约六个月。”Holmes皱起鼻子。”如果我告诉你信息，你会付我钱吗？”

“这不是什么美国警匪剧，”Greg说。

“你是什么意思？”Holmes问。“他们在美国警匪剧里是干什么的？”

Greg盯着他，问，“啥？你真的从没看过——”

“——哦算了吧，你不是也没看过。”Holmes在空中挥了挥手。“你怎么会看不出来的？”

“究竟看出什么？”Greg问，一边瞄了眼表。

“房子！那间房子！讲道理，而你本该是警察。”

“我的确是。告诉我你到底想说什么。”

“那间房子，”Holmes重复道。Greg挑眉，然后准备推开椅子起身。“行，行！”Holmes举起手，“你指望发现什么的，不是吗？异常之处？”

Greg坐回椅子里。“你想指向什么？”他问，非常清楚地想起自己问法医有没有发现什么意外出现。真奇怪，这。Greg甚至不明白自己当时说这个是因为什么。

“首先，告诉我尸体是什么情况。不是新的那些。告诉我第二具和第三具。”

Greg耸耸肩。他犹豫了。这不合规矩。但……然而……“两具尸体都是在巷子里。两者都是无名氏。30多岁，居无定所，无显易方法确认他们的身份。他们在警方的数据库里没有记录。两人生前都吸毒，都因鼠药引起的呼吸不畅而死。”

“多少海洛因？”

“都表明有长期用药。”

“房子里的那具呢？”Holmes问。

“都一样。”Greg皱眉。不。不都一样。“除了那个有名字的受害者。”

Holmes开始微笑起来。“你看出来了。”

Greg抬起下巴。他有吗？“他们不是……吸毒者。或至少，他们中一个不是。”

Holmes站起来，“很好。”

“等等，你怎么知道的？而且你为什么一直提‘房子’？”

“我用了脑子。”Holmes顿了顿。“我在那个区域住了大概六个月，我认识那片的毒贩和流浪汉。我问了正确的问题。”

“问题是？”Greg问。

“出示照片问他们有没有见过这些人是没用的。他们对他们没有忠诚的必要，他们不欠他们什么。问他们谁不见了。因为他们会察觉有谁失踪的。可能是少了个人抢桥下的好位置，或者他们拿了他们的毛毯和备用外套。问有没有谁失踪。”

“Holmes。你说了那间房子。它怎么了？”

Holmes挑眉。“真的，探长？”

Greg叹气道。“拜托。别现在吊着我胃口啦。”

“那些人在那儿可能几个月都不会有人注意到。但并没这样。你也许该开始查一下最早是谁联系你们报案有尸体的。”

说完，Holmes就转身一阵风似的走了。

    ———

几个小时后，Greg并不惊讶地查到那是个匿名密告。报案地点不可追踪。

他意识到他们的对手是什么的时候血都凉了。凶手希望他们找到尸体。


	3. Mermaid Blues 人鱼蓝调

****2005年五月** **

Greg在自行车架边点燃了一根烟，他低着头探进来，希望雨棚能挡住些雨。几个警员在停车场里闲逛，交谈着。而那位闲庭信步向他走来，目光如炬的年轻人，又是他。

“Holmes，”当他又走近了一些后，Greg向他问了个好。Holmes穿着一条灰色的新长风衣。他伸出手，Greg递给他打火机和一支烟。Greg自己吸了一口。“你上这儿干嘛来了？”

“我在想你有没有找到什么新线索。”Holmes说，也点着了烟。

“我们遇上死胡同了。已经五周没有新信息了。”

Holmes脸上浮现出欣喜的笑意。“我想我能为你找到一条有用的线索。”

Greg噗地笑了。“你可别想靠近我的文件。”

“可惜。”

Greg不知道自己为什么一直在包容这人。自从他晃进他的办公室，又离开——就像从一开始他就有天赋的权利在那似的——之后，他就开始有规律地出现在苏格兰场。自那天起他还没进过主楼，却似乎一直清楚Greg什么时候会出来抽烟。但不过，Greg想着，查了一眼手表，自己对于烟休大概相当守时。

“我们拿到了一个新的案子，”Greg说。“我们已经获取了指纹，伦敦三处住宅，都是相同的。”他抬起手。“不，我不会告诉你在哪儿的。没有CCTV录像，没有目击证人，邻居也什么都没听到看到。也没什么给偷了。几件珠宝，有时是一点现金。但那都是富人住的房子，光进去就不简单了。而且不管这人是谁，似乎也不担心把自己的指纹搞得到处都是。”

Holmes抿起嘴唇。“你就打算告诉我这点？”

“没错。”

Holmes撇了撇嘴，开口说：“他们不在乎珠宝和钱财，不然他们该偷更多的。他们找寻的是一个特定的标的。但他们不知道它在哪儿。所以一定有什么能将这三个宅子联系起来，或是有关这三户人家。某个俱乐部或组织……你告诉我的信息不算多。这个人通晓三家的安全措施，知道有哪些空子可钻，在主人鼻底即可招摇得手。也许是同时在三处房产工作的清洁工，技工，或者擦窗工人。不，不是擦窗工，谁会让擦窗子的进到自己家里呢？一个技工。“

“一个通性，”Greg若有所思地同意道。他把自己的烟踩灭。“得回去工作了。”

“我还是无偿为你提供消息吗？”Holmes问。

“看情况。”

“什么情况？”

Greg对自己哼了一声，随即走开。“看它有没有用，”他朝身后喊。

三天后，他发现自己正交给Holmes一个信封。“别全花在毒品上了，”他警告道，“否则我就不会再付你钱了。”

“你找到你的小偷了，”Holmes反应过来，他的面孔一下子明亮起来。“是技工吗？还是清洁工？等等，让我猜猜。噢，绝对是个技工。”

“电工。”

“他在找什么？”Holmes问，他一边撕开了信封往里面瞧了一眼，数起数目来。他挑了挑眉。

“嘿，别不知感恩，”Greg说。“他在找文件。任何能用于行贿的文件。幸运的是，主人家都把重要的文件存放得很好。你打算用这些钱干什么？”

“不买毒品。你给我的这些可买不起正经的货。”

Greg翻了个白眼。“看在老天的份上买点吃的吧。你看上去比我上次碰到你还瘦了。”

“食物。无聊。”

“听我的。否则我就不会再付你钱了。”

“你是说你有新案子还会告诉我？”

“可能。”

Holmes双眼放光。“把你手机给我。”

“什么？”

“给我你的手机。”Greg一边睨着他一边把手机递过去，看着Holmes往里边输进了什么。“喏。我的号码。现在你有案子就可以告诉我了。如果我有空，我就帮你把案子结了。”他转身走了。

“别都花在毒品上！”Greg对他的背影喊道。

———

是从那辆车开始的。只消Greg一眼便认出了那车。

过去的三周里他至少见过这辆车七次，而且每回都在他脑海中留下了鲜明印象。伦敦在他工作的区域不多有这种类型的——或是这样闪闪发光的车。

但当Holmes开始审查起犯罪现场之后他就把这车的事置于脑后了。Greg和他的队伍已经收集了他认为可能的所有线索，但觉得再回局里之前该再给Holmes一个机会。

Holmes在前几周好几次毫无预示地出现在Greg的犯罪现场。Greg不清楚他是以某种手段黑进了他的电脑还是手机什么的，但他似乎本能地知道哪些罪案值得一看。倒不是说Greg的队员多么为他们的小尾巴所倾倒。Holmes还没碰上Sally真他妈算是幸运极了。她还没见过他，但她从同事那儿听来的故事已经给予她足够的缘由讨厌这个家伙了。

目前为止没有一个案子够得上Holmes的“智力水平”，据他自己宣告。没有谋杀，没有绑架，没什么需要太多力气的案子。Holmes在几分钟内就离开了所有的现场。

从那个现场（Holmes在三分钟后离开的那个）回到局里之后，Greg为自己倒了杯咖啡，此时Sally正向他走来。“你办公室里有个男的说自己是政府里的人，”她说。

Greg吓了一跳，差点把咖啡洒在地毯上。“什么？”关于纳税申报单和支出报表的种种充满了他的脑海。天啊，这次他做错什么了？

“我回来的时候他就在了。他已经等了差不多20分钟了，”Sally说。

Greg端着咖啡去了办公室。那个男子转过身，用审视的目光上上下下打量了他一遍。男人很高，拥有那种无可挑剔的修长鼻子和平薄嘴唇。他站起身，伸出手。Greg将其握住。“Lestrade探长。我是Mycroft Holmes。”

“什么？”Greg坐在自己的椅子里皱起了眉。“不，等等，两个John Smiths我是信的。我可不信能在两个月内遇到两个Mycroft Holmes。”

“什么？”男人问，然后在他对面的椅子里坐了下来。“噢，看在老天的份上，如今他这样称呼自己了？”他打开公文包，抽出一张内政部的卡片递过来。卡片上除了照片及底下写着的“交通部”外，还写着“Mycroft Holmes”。Greg把卡递还回去。

“确切说，您是如何与Sherlock结识的？”男人——真正的Mycroft——问。

Greg耸耸肩。“Sherlock是谁？”

“您上周为其毒瘾提供资金的那个人。他在上周同您合作了两起案件。”

“他说自己的名字是Mycroft，”Greg说。

“是Sherlock。您是怎么在连对方名字都不清楚的情况下把案件信息透露给这样一个队外人员的？”

“他是我当作证人带进来的。后来就开始跟着我们了。他还挺有用的。他相当聪明。”

“是的。诚为非充分陈述。实在可惜，他决定将自己的智力用于警侦工作，他的天赋在其他领域本可以得到更明智的发挥，”男人对他并无抱歉意味地一笑。“请勿见怪——但同时也会用毒品毁了自己。尽管如此，您会继续让他为您提供服务吗？”

“如果他一直有用的话。”

“非常好。这对他会有益处的。他认为毒品能让自己感觉更好的念头使我非常苦恼。他拥有着全英国最顶尖的头脑，却决定毫无意义地将其浪费在毒品上。我已有数月未同舍弟交谈过了，但请相信我始终挂念着他。如果您能时时告知我你们的情况，那再感激不过了。”

Greg的回答是即刻的。“不。”

“抱歉？”

“我不会为你监视你弟弟的。如果你想知道，自己去问他。”

Mycroft的面孔上有疑虑在慢慢滋生，似乎他不是个习惯于“不”的回应的人。“很好。占用了您这些时间不好意思，探长。我想我们将会经常见面的。请帮我照料着Sherlock。还有，看在上天的份上，请别再给他买海洛因的钱了。”Mycroft拾起公文包，离开了。

“真是棒，”Greg嘟囔道。“这真他妈棒。Donovan！”

Sally睨了办公室门边一眼。“这是怎么回事？”

“天知道。你能不能帮我查一下关于……”Greg犹豫了一阵。他可以去查关于Sherlock现存的所有文件。但他莫名感到这回保持怀疑态度会有好处。“不，算了。”

他把手机里的“Mycroft Holmes”改成“Sherlock Holmes”，心里疑虑着以后的麻烦会比自己乐意的多。

———

2005年六月

“他是谁？”Sally问道，嘲讽的口气。

“他是我的人，”Greg对她说着，递给Sherlock一双手套。“你得改改这副表情，Sally，不然得永远卡住了。”

“上天。这就是那个怪胎，不是嘛。但他在这里做什么？”

“他过来看看我们为之早起的东西。”

“但为什么？”

“因为我说他要这样做。现在，过来吧，犯罪现场等着呢。”

Sherlock跟随Greg进了这幢建筑，Sally紧紧咬着他们不放。“他是谁？”她又问了一次。

“名字叫Sherlock Holmes，”Sherlock说，然后脸上亮出一个灿烂的假笑。“你是？”

“Sally Donovan警员。你是干嘛来的？”

“咨询侦探。”

“不，你他妈才不是！”Greg叫起来，真不知道Sherlock是从哪儿摘来的这个称呼。“你的工作不是咨询，你的工作是观察。”Sherlock瞪着他，Greg猜测大概是在等他告知他要观察的是什么。“这里昨天晚上发生了一起入室抢劫。我们现在差不多收集好了证据。我们在找指纹之类任何能指明凶手身份的证据。这家的主人在案发时去了酒店，到午夜才回来。”

“午夜？要是从酒店回来看上去有点晚啊，”Sherlock评论道。“他们偷了什么？”

“很多珠宝。一些价值不菲的祖传宝物。”

“他们是怎么进来的？”

“从这间窗子。”Greg把Sally和Sherlock领过去。Sherlock眯缝起眼睛睨着它。

“长官——”Sally开口，但Greg摇了摇头。

“你们找到他们用来杂碎玻璃的工具了吗？”Sherlock问。

“花园里有只板球棒。”

Sherlock目光在周边飞快地一扫。“你在考验我，”他说。“你已经知道发生什么了。”

Greg费了不少力气让自己的表情保持空白。“而那是什么？”

Sherlock笑起来。“我不知道你是不是觉得这挺棘手，探长，但你得比这更努力些啊。”接着，他呼了口气，像是在为此生最重要的演讲作准备。“没人会在饭店待到午夜。他们是去过了酒店，这点很明显，从你找到的他们放在咖啡桌上的收据就能看出来。但他们出了酒店之后就分开了。看看前门鞋子的摆放。一双是高跟，让你不得不乘出租车行动的那种。但男人的鞋，虽然时髦，但鞋底周围沾了泥。这说明，要么他是穿了双脏鞋去的酒店——可能性很小——你看看这屋子都干净成什么样了——要么就是他是走回来的。

“墙上挂的那幅照片的孩子看上去十岁左右。照片旁边贴着他板球比赛的剪报。犯人是用板球棒实施的入室。最大的可能就是，这就是孩子所用的板球棒，而这户人家想以此骗取珠宝的保险钱。但你需要填过警方表格才能索赔。我想她们一定是觉得你忙得不能亲自来查这些证据。”

Greg微笑。“这个男人是一个官员的哥哥。他让我们多注意一下这个案子，所以我们就派了全队。他们两个现在都拘留着呢。”

“那你为什么要把我带到这儿来？”Sherlock问。

“如你所说，这是个测试。你想对我有用，我得让你证明。”

“噢，你可是个狡猾的家伙，探长。”

站在Sherlock身后的Sally翻了个白眼。“我还是不懂你干嘛要招待这个人，探长。你不能就这么把无关人员带进犯罪现场。他有权限吗？”

“担心我会偷你的工作，Sally？”Sherlock问。“犯不着，我对你的职位没有兴趣。要解决这些平淡无奇的小偷小盗太低估我的智商了。”

Greg嘟囔了声，“看在上帝的份上……”

“你他妈觉得自己是谁啊？”Sally朝他摆出一副气势汹汹的架势。“我们不是在某个尸体出现的角落发现的你吗？”

“是的，但我跟那个案子毫无关联。不过，Lestrade，如果你愿意让我看看文件的话……”

“别得寸进尺，”Greg警告他说。

“Sally。Donovan警员。Sally。别发火了，不然你站在那边的同事就不会再带你去吃中餐了。“

Sally瞪着他。“你……什么？你怎么……”

Sherlock无视了她的讶异。“一会儿见，探长。希望这个小测试对你来说有点启发作用。”

他唰地一转风衣就离开了。留下Sally双手叠在胸前盯着Greg。

Greg对他咧嘴笑了笑。“所以你昨天跟Bullock去吃中餐了？”

“这跟任何事有什么关系？”她咆哮了。

Greg不可思议地摇了摇头。“真厉害。”

“该死的瘆人，你是说。”

“但非常了不起。把这些都收拾好，我们回局里见。”

“长官！你不能把随便的某个人拉到犯罪现场来的！”

Greg在门边停了停。“额， _ _你__ 会对外说什么吗？”他问。她抿起了嘴唇。“那就没事了。”

“我挺你，长官，”Sally说。“因为我了解你，而且我们也一起工作很久了。但我明白你在做什么。”

Greg长长地与她对视。“我从没遇见过他这样的人。如此而已。”

他想过了Sally会怎么说。他当然想过。他知道自己在冒怎样的风险。但这不过是一起入室抢劫和一些有用的小线索。如此而已。

如此而已。

———

他那晚都跟同事耗在一起，晚上9:12到家时Caroline已经在了。Sally整晚都对他没个好眼色；Greg第三次尝试跟她解释Sherlock这个情况无果后，彻底放弃了。

Caroline穿着牛仔裤和T恤没精打采地躺在沙发上，看着某部美剧。Greg站在沙发边俯身吻了吻她的额头。“我以为你今天会早些回家的。”她没有看向他。

“我们明天一早有个重要的案子要上庭，在一起过证据呢。”他开了冰箱，拿出一罐啤酒。

“在酒吧里过证据。你闻起来就像个喝了酒的苦力。”

“我们是在酒吧里过的证据，没错。那又怎么了？”

“我在排卵了，Greg。我以为你为了跟我生孩子能戒烟的。”

Greg盯住她。“嗯？怎么，你突然对做爱有兴趣了？一个月做三次，然后我们就干等着下个月？”

她看起来发火了。“你有时候真是个混蛋，知道吗？”

Greg喝了一大口啤酒，然后坐到她旁边。“你怎么样了？”他问。

Caroline把电视调成静音。“我以为你入了新职事情能稍微好转些，不会再那么疯了。我知道你会更忙，但我想着会是更多的办公室工作，少些在犯罪现场跑来跑去的。我以为你能为孩子留出点精力。我以为你会戒烟的。”

“我戒过了！”Greg喊道。“至少一天吧，不管怎么说。我还会再试试的。那些贴片我还留着呢。”

“你根本不想要孩子。”

“无论你想要什么，我都跟你想的一样。”

“这不是答案。”她说。Greg在抠瓶子上标签。“Greg，拜托。实话实说吧。”

“我想要跟你生个孩子。但如果这没法实现，我也不会觉得我的生活有什么缺陷。我喜欢我们的生活。”

“你是喜欢你的工作。”Caroline小声说。

“是啊，我的确喜欢我的工作。我也喜欢你。我们来生个小孩吧。”

“如果没有孩子，我会觉得自己的生活一无是处的，”她轻声说着。“你看上去从来不关心我或者我想要什么。”

“我关心啊。”

“你不把我放在首位。大多数时候这没什么。”说不出她投向他的目光中是什么情绪。“我习惯了。”

“我会更努力点。说真的。这次我会戒烟戒得久些。”

“不只因为这该死的烟。”

“感觉上全是因为烟啊。”Greg嘟囔道。

Caroline站起身，关掉电视。“来床上跟我生个孩子，该死的。”

Greg几乎笑出声来，但适时止住了。“性爱不该性感些吗？前戏和亲热去哪儿了？”

“现在？我对你生气到只想干脆做完完事。”

“哦，真棒，现在我可到兴头上了。”Greg口气里全是讽刺，接着赌气般大口灌着酒。

“别管了，Greg。当我什么都没说过吧。我有时候真他妈恨你！”

“Caroline！”她怒气冲冲地走向卧室，Greg冲他喊着。她甩上门。照经验说Greg该跟上去。照经验说他应该抱着她，道歉，然后跟她缠绵。

但现在，他焦躁又疲倦，实在没法应付更多的交谈和爱意了。他把电视重新调开到动作片的某个频道，最终握着酒罐睡着了。

夜里不知什么时候酒罐从松掉的手中滑落到地上。整个客厅闻上去都是发馊了的酒味。此时凌晨4:03，Greg醒来，落枕痛得他呻吟起来。

他现在在整个世界上最需要的就是尼古丁了。

他在脑海中重演了一遍自己同Caroline的争吵，并暗自希望不必那样结束。他转着肩头，给自己倒了一杯水，找到自己的尼古丁贴片，扯了一张粘在手臂上。他打开他们卧室的门。Caroline闻声坐了起来。“没睡着？”他问。

“我听见你醒了。”她说。

“Caroline，我真的很抱歉。”

她翻了个身。“到床上来吧。我们明天再说。”他脱了衣服，爬到自己的那一边床上，贴近她。她叹息。“我们真是一团糟，Greg。”她说。

“是啊。”他回答。他抚摩着她的头发闭起眼睛。

———

六点钟响起的闹钟简直要把他逼疯了。而且老天哪，他实在太需要尼古丁了。

他手头是一个很重大的案件。这个谋杀案今天要进行陪审团裁决了。一个政府部门工作人员，Hadrian Kirkcudbright死了，而他们已经找到了嫌犯。

这个案件他们已经酝酿了十八个月。他曾经花了好几个月跟那时的探长一起追踪线索。曾经整整一周，他一有时间就去法院听目击者的证词。

现在他觉得有事出错了。

控方律师刚开始重复警方提供的证据时，Greg就感到他们出错了。他注意到了证据之间无法连贯的间隙。辩方律师开始总结时，Greg甚至想起立大叫着宣布“无罪”。事到如今才意识到逻辑有错，这让他对自己非常不满。这些都是错的。该死。真该死。

“你们认为被告是否有罪？”

Greg紧张地望着陪审团。 _ _别错把一个无辜的人送进监狱啊，__ 他几乎想要动用意念控制他们。

“无罪，”陪审团代表宣布。

坐在Greg旁边的前任长官小声地诅咒了一声。虽然他对几个月来的徒劳也很愤怒，但总比误判好接受得多。绝不能误判一个无辜的人。

他必须从头来过。凶手还逍遥法外。

———

Greg对于从法院回到自己办公室，发现Holmes家族中的一位等着自己时，已经不感到惊讶了；他已经接受了这一天就会有那么糟。

他怒气冲冲地走进办公室，摔上门，踢了一脚垃圾桶，然后转向这天杀的Mycroft Holmes。这个坐在他的椅子上，一副宁静本身的人格化的样子，好像他就是可以想进就进，想干嘛就干嘛。

“过得不顺心吗？”Mycroft Holmes问，口气平静温和又泰然自若。

“推断得不错，”Greg咕哝道。他把自己湿透的外套脱掉，丢到暖气片边上。外套最终着陆在地板上。他走过去要把这玩意儿捡起来的时候，听见了自己鞋里还有水在晃荡来晃荡去的。“我大概他妈是去泰晤士河游了一圈回来。这雨简直是倒下来的。”Mycroft一直保持着沉默。“你来我办公室里干嘛？”

“你输了Kirkcudbright的案子。”Mycroft说。

“是的，对此我很清楚。我就坐在那该死的法庭上呢。你要来杯咖啡吗？”

“什么？”Mycroft问。

“我要去煮点咖啡，你要一杯吗？”Greg不太明白他刚才的语调。

“噢。不，不用了，谢谢。”

Greg把咖啡机打开。他攥紧了垂在身侧的拳头，瞪着机器直到它运行起来。然后来了句：“操！”

Mycroft轻哼了一声。“没错，我也得承认，看见那些文件前我也以为能够结案了。然而，当我听说陪审团迟迟无法最终定夺时，我请人把文件送过来了。”Mycroft啧啧了两声。真的啧啧了两声。“现在来说吧，探长，你也知道这不是你们要找的人了。”

“可是证据——”

“理论上非常令人信服。但你如果白纸黑字地把它们全都排列下来，最多也只能说是相当偶然。”

“你究竟是怎么能看我的文件的？”

“Hadrian Kirkcudbright曾经在我的部门工作。我认识不少能够为我获取他文件的人，如果他们跟我一样器重他的话。”

“他是你男朋友还是什么的？”Greg问，搅着自己马克杯里的咖啡。

“不。只是同事。但是非常好的一位。你已经知道你们的嫌犯不是要找的人了，探长，我相信你们很快能纠正过来的。”

“你就是过来说这个的？教我怎么解决案子？”Greg坐到自己的椅子上。

“事实上，不。不过，还请的确解决这个案子。让Sherlock看一眼，我知道他能帮你找到你漏了什么。不，我来这里的原因。”Mycroft拿起桌子上堆着的一叠信件。“这些都是寄给Sherlock的。介于他不愿意见我，我想能坨你把这些交给他。虽然我很怀疑这些能激起他的兴趣，但要能提醒他作为一个成年人的义务也算好事了。”

Greg哼哼了声。“Sherlock？负责？”

“正是如此，”Mycroft同意道。“但在现实生活中他的确还欠了剑桥190英镑的书费，还欠着通讯公司300镑左右，而且如果不小心点记着付账的话，恐怕后者会派某个小伙子上门来收。”Mycroft站起身。“见你淋成这样，实在提醒我该捎上把伞了。希望你的下午能比上午过得好些，探长。”他并没登回答，径直走了出去。

———

他回到家时Caroline正好在把饭菜装盘。她同情地看了他一眼。“我也很遗憾，宝贝。在新闻里看到了。”

“哦上帝，我在里面出现了吗？”Greg问。

“没有，别担心。他们说这一开始根本就不该上法庭的。”

Greg往自己的千层面里盛了一些沙拉。“是的。不。我也不知道。我们在过证据时已经非常仔细了。我也不清楚为什么当时没有发现岔子。陪审团的决定是正确的。你今天过得怎么样？”

“我们今天用纸浆做了太阳系。“

Greg对她笑着。“真的吗？”

“对啊。Saturn向内坍塌了，太阳跟月亮一个大小，但我们都非常认真，大家都弄得脏兮兮的。这天很不错。”

“至少我们其中一个过得还不错。”

她低头看着餐桌。“Greg，昨晚……我知道你当时压力很大。”

“我压力一直都大。我一直都朝你发泄。”

“宝宝的事我们可以先等等。但就一会儿。”

Greg皱起眉。“什么？”

“等到我们都把自己收拾好了再考虑。把这个案子结了，你就会感觉好些。我不想在不够好的时机生宝宝。”

Greg咬着嘴唇，不知该说什么。他知道自己并不为她的决定感到不开心。“我真的很抱歉，Caz。”

“吃你的面条吧。”她说着，勉强挤出一个微笑。


End file.
